The Saints Angels
by movbekna
Summary: A story about Romance, Drama, Angels, Demons, and much more, The light of the world is held by one child that everyone wants, Read The story of the childs life on how she grew up and how she gets through her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Saints angels

Chapter one ::

"Push!" The handsome doctor almost yelled pulling the tiny baby out from her mother. The father stood next to the small hospital bed frowning as his eyes showed sorrow and darkness. "I can see its head" Spoke the doctor once more as the mother screamed in pain gripping the bed rails closing her eyes tightly. The Walls in the room were as always a white cream. There was only one huge light that stood above the birthing mother. The young doctor sat on a small stool dressed in blue jeans a black t-shirt and a blue hospital gown. His hair was brown and shaggy as well as fathers. 'They were brothers.'

Nurses stood next to the doctor as he pulled the young infant baby into his arms. Staring down at the young infant he smiled "It's a girl" he couldn't look away from it. Something drew him to the baby girl. "Doctor!" one of the nurses yelled pointing to the mother as she had passed out and blood started to poor onto the floor. Handing the pure infant away to the tall long black haired nurse she walked into the next room cleaning the blood out of the baby's mouth so she could cry. But nothing..

The Nurse started looking over the baby making sure everything was alright. "The belly button.." she spoke to her self looking at the infants stomach with wide eyes. "There's no belly button.. But how could that be" The infant opened her bright blue eyes staring up at the nurse with wonder.

The beautiful nurse stood there looking out the huge window into the other room the infant's mother was in. She saw the doctor stand up and look at the clock. The mother wasn't moving as her face had turned into a pale white. And the father was staring down at her with an evil smirk.

The nurse felt depression hit her looking down at the perfect infant thinking how the child would grow up with no mother making tears fill her brown eyes.

Picking up the baby and dressing her into a small pink Gown picking her up bringing her to her father. Handing her over with a soft smile the father took the baby into his arms looking down at her. The nurse spoke. "What is her name.." the father looked up at the nurse and smiled. "Gavreel..Gavreel Urim"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two ::

A couple days pasted and little Gavreel Urim was set to head home. The male doctor that had gave her life into this world was sitting in the rocking chair in the middle of the daycare holding Gavreel in his arms. Gavreels eyes opened as she stared up at him with bright Blue eyes seeing the doctor open his mouth to speak. "You will do great things Gavreel..Things will get in the way but you need to hold on tight and not let go of what you have..Keep it forever my dear one keep that light shining for the rest of your life.." The Little one yawned and closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep. "Doctor its time" The nurse spoke with a soft smile on her face. Getting the child ready to leave as he handed the baby over to her father. "Keep good care of her brother." With a nod the doctor had disappeared around the corner. Keeping the infant wrapped in a light pink blanket. The father walked out of the hospital as the sun was shinning bright. Right away little Gavreel woke up screaming in a high pitch sound that could hurt anyone's ears. "Shh Gavreel what's wrong" The father spoke putting the blanket over the infants head noticing she had stopped crying. Walking to the car opening the backseat putting Gavreel into the baby seat lightly pulling the blanket off from her face. Dark burns had showed up on her face as tears streamed down little Gavreels face with out a sound. Glaring at the child he pulled the blanket back over her face not wanting to look at it any longer closing the back door before getting into the drivers seat and took off down the street glancing into the mirror staring at the covered infant like she was like some kind of monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three ::

Days turned into months and months turned into years. Gavreel was having her 5th birthday as she sat in the middle of the small house with a bucket of chocolate ice cream in her lap as she held a big spoon in her hand. All of the windows in the house were covered with blankets as the whole house was covered in darkness. Chocolate covered her face as her father walked into the kitchen. Looking up at the tall dark haired man she smiled brightly and spoke with a mouth full "Daddy. Can I go outside today?" she asked before licking the spoon. "No Reel Do you remember what happened last time you tried going out into the sun?" she sighed deeply looking down as her father spoke again putting his hands into his pockets looking down at her. "What happened Reel." Gavreel put the top of the ice cream bucket standing up walking over to the freezer putting it on the lowest shelf before starting to walk over to the sink but before she got there her father grabbed her arm holding onto it tightly "Gavreel answer me" Drop the big spoon onto the ground she started to cry. "Ow daddy you're hurting me" He glared at her gripping her arm tighter. "I got burns I got burns!" she screamed trying to pull away from her fathers grip. Letting go of her arm she fell to the ground still crying. "That's right and we don't want that to happen again do we" he raised his voice and pointed to the spoon "Now pick it up and go to your room" Picking herself off the kitchen floor she grabbed the spoon and stood on her tip toes dropping it into the sink. "And whip that crap off your face" he spoke walking out of the kitchen and out the front door slamming it. The small child Walked into the bathroom and climbed on top of the counter turning on the sink as tears kept streaming down her chocolate covered face and started to wash it off.  
Walking back to her room she crawled onto her bed pulling the covers over her head and curled up into a tiny ball closing her eyes as her arm started darken with a bruise. Slowly the child fell into a deep sleep as her father didn't return until late that night.  
Waking up to the front door slamming the child crawled out of the warm bed running over to the door peeking out of it seeing a tall dark haired man dressed in a long black jacket that hung to his feet standing before her father His back was facing her. "Apollyon If you don't bring her to us we will use force and take her from you." Her father glared at the very hansom man and spoke "You have no reason to take her away from me Demontay. I have treated her just fine." Demontay shook his hear in disappointment. "No you haven't Apollyon" Gavreel griped the door knob trying to understand what they were talking about. "I'm taking her and you can't stop us." Demontay glared at her father and turned around starting to walk over to her room. Her bright blue eyes widened in fear as she closed her door hearing her father yell and curse at the tall man she crawled under her bed peeking out seeing the shadows of there feet under the door. There was a big thud and something fell to the ground and everything was quite. Tears rolled down her red cheeks as her bed room door opened seeing black boots walking over to her bed. She held her breath wanting the man to turn around and walk back out but they just came closer. The man kneeled down onto his knees putting his hands onto the wooden floor looking under her bed staring right into her eyes. "Gavreel.." The man so soft and sweet. She could barely make out what his face looked like from the darkness. "I'm not going to hurt you.." he spoke in a whisper and held out his hand "Come with me.." she didn't move to frozen from the fear that had built up inside of her. The man sighed standing back picking up her whole bed with no trouble at all moving it across the tiny room. She back up into the corner hugging her knees to her chest as Demontay walked over to her bending down onto one knee. The child spoke in a whisper as tears rolled down her face even faster as she let out a whisper "Please don't hurt me.."  
Demontays face filled with sorrow as he shook his head and smiled very sweetly "I could never hurt you my dear.." Holding out his hands she slowly reached out and took them. Something inside of her was telling her it was alright. His skin was soft and warm as she stood up letting go of his hands wrapping her arms around her neck tightly burying her face into his neck. Demontay wraped his large arms around her standing up holding her aganst his chest as he walked out of his room. Her face lifted seeing her father lying on the ground. Shaking with fear he held her tighter and rubbed her back letting her know everything was going to be alright.  
Getting in a black 2001 mustang he set her down in the back seat buckling her up before getting into the drivers seat and drove into the night


End file.
